rage_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Ability Scores
Ability Scores Every character has six basic Ability Scores: Strength (STR) Dexterity (DEX) Constitution (CON) Intelligence (INT) Wisdom (WIS) Charisma (CHA) The Score of these Abilities ranges from 0 to infinity. A limit, if any, will be specified in the rules. The normal human range is 3 to 10. It is possible for a creature to have a score of "none". A score of "none" is not the same as a score of "0". A score of "none" means that the creature does not possess the ability at all. The modifier for a score of "none" is +0. A character with a Con of 0 is dead. A "0" in any other score means the character is helpless and cannot move. Keeping track of negative ability score points is never necessary. A character’s ability score can’t drop below 0. Buying Ability Scores Set all ability scores to 5, and then spend the number of points that your Game Master allows (usually 18, 22 or 26) to raise them. Each ability score point from 6-8 costs one point each. 9 costs 2 points, 10 costs 3 points per ability score point up to 11. You cannot raise skills above 11 this way. Strength (Str) Strength measures your character’s muscle and physical power. This ability is especially important for physical Combat Strength also limits the amount of equipment your character can carry. You apply your character’s Strength modifier to: § Damage rolls when using a melee weapon or a thrown weapon (including a sling). (Exceptions: Two-handed attacks receive double the Strength bonus. A Strength penalty, but not a bonus, applies to attacks made with a bow that is not a composite bow.) § Any skills that use strength as a core ability § Strength checks (for breaking down doors and the like). Any creature that can physically manipulate other objects has at least 1 point of Strength. A creature with no Strength score can’t exert force, usually because it has no physical body or because it doesn’t move. The creature automatically fails Strength checks. If the creature can attack, it applies its Dexterity modifier to its base attack bonus instead of a Strength modifier. Dexterity (Dex) Dexterity measures hand-eye coordination, agility, reflexes, and balance. This ability is most important for espionage and speed fighting, but it’s also high on the list for characters who typically wear light or medium armour or no armour at all, and for anyone who wants to be a skilled archer. You apply your character’s Dexterity modifier to: § Ranged attack to hit rolls, including those for attacks made with bows, crossbows, throwing axes, and other ranged weapons. § Armour Class (AC). § Reflex saving throws. § Any skills that use dexterity as a key ability Any creature that can move has at least 1 point of Dexterity. A creature with no Dexterity score can’t move. If it can perform actions (such as casting spells), it applies its Intelligence modifier to initiative checks instead of a Dexterity modifier. The creature automatically fails Reflex saves and Dexterity checks. Constitution (Con) Constitution represents your character’s health and stamina. A Constitution bonus increases a characters DR and resistances, so the ability is important for all classes. You apply your character’s Constitution modifier to: § Add your constitution modifier to your Damage Reduction § Body saving throws, for resisting poison and similar threats. § Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Shadow and Radiance resistance. § Any skill that has constitution as a key ability Any living creature has at least 1 point of Constitution. A creature with no Constitution has no body or no metabolism. It is immune to any effect that requires a Body unless the effect works on objects or is harmless. The creature is also immune to ability damage and ability drain, and automatically fails Constitution checks. Intelligence (Int) Intelligence determines how well your character learns and reasons. This ability is important for Arcane magic because it affects how many spells a Character can cast, how hard their spells are to resist, and how powerful their spells can be. You apply your character’s Intelligence modifier to: § The number of languages your character knows at the start of the game. § Each Arcane Sphere the character has at least 1 rank in. § Each Arcane school the character has at least 1 rank in. § Any skill that uses Intelligence as a key ability. An animal has an Intelligence score of 1 or 2. A creature of humanlike intelligence has a score of at least 3. Any creature that can think, learn, or remember has at least 1 point of Intelligence. A creature with no Intelligence score is mindless. an automaton operating on simple instincts or programmed instructions. It has immunity to mind-affecting effects and automatically fails Intelligence checks. Wisdom (Wis) Wisdom describes a character’s willpower, common sense, perception, and intuition. While Intelligence represents your ability to analyse information Wisdom represents being in tune with and aware of one’s surroundings. Wisdom is the most important ability for Divine Magic. If you want your character to have acute senses, put a high score in Wisdom. Every creature has a Wisdom score. You apply your character’s Wisdom modifier to: § Mind saving throws § Any divine order of magic the character has at least 1 rank in. § Any skill that uses wisdom as a primary skill A Character cannot invest more skill points in a divine magic skill than they have wisdom points Any creature that can perceive its environment in any fashion has at least 1 point of Wisdom. Anything with no Wisdom score is an object, not a creature. Anything without a Wisdom score also has no Charisma score. Charisma (Cha) Charisma measures a character’s force of personality, persuasiveness, personal magnetism, ability to lead, and physical attractiveness. This ability represents actual strength of personality, not merely how one is perceived by others in a social setting. Charisma is most important for Channelling Magic. Every creature has a Charisma score. You apply your character’s Charisma modifier to: § Any skill that uses Charisma as a key ability § Checks that represent attempts to influence others. § Soul Saving Throws § Any channelling skill the character has invested at least 1 skill point in A character cannot invest more points in a channelling skill than they have charisma points Any creature capable of telling the difference between itself and things that are not itself has at least 1 point of Charisma. Anything with no Charisma score is an object, not a creature. Anything without a Charisma score also has no Wisdom score. Ability checks Sometimes a situation will call for a check using a base ability, to do this roll a D10 and add your total ability score, if it beats the DC required then you succeed in the check. Category:Base Rules Category:Character Creation Category:Stats